


If I could end the quest for fire (truth, love, my desire)

by mistyegg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (very loosely implied), 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, a lot more swearing on raihan's part than i anticipated, after 10 fucking years it's crazy these idiots are stupid i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Five times Raihan saw Leon, and the one time Leon saw him back.Or the five times Raihan hopelessly pined for a oblivious dork until he didn't have to.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 306





	If I could end the quest for fire (truth, love, my desire)

**Author's Note:**

> this hit me like a truck, so here it is. i bended the ages a little bit, so they're like 14 when leon becomes champion and then about 24 when he loses it, just sayin
> 
> title from alibi by thirty seconds to mars

**1.**

Raihan didn’t think the Wild Area was as terrifying as all the adults told him it was - getting through to Motostoke with his trusty Trapinch and new friend Goomy was an easy task. He took barely any caution at the Pokemon chasing him down, only running away from them with loud laughter trailing them. Darude and Ginny would complain in exasperation but followed his lead anyway, because Raihan was just Like That. 

Everything was dandy as they crossed the bridge to North Lake Miloch, curiosity peaked when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a Pokemon battle - maybe an intense one, judging by the loud cries and yells. He diverted towards Giant’s Seat and paused when startling purple hair caught his attention, a trainer fighting an aggressive Duraludon, who was emittnating a red aura that could only mean one thing.

_ It could Gigantamax. _

The trainer was fighting with a Charmander, who growled and continued to fight off the dragon, who didn’t seem to back down either. It was easy to see that the Charmander alone couldn’t take on the Pokemon, so Raihan cleared his face and raced over, “Darude, use Mud Slap!”   
  
Trapinch caught the memo and spat mud directly into Duraludon’s eyes, blinding it briefly and causing it to roar loudly. The trainer looked at Raihan with pure relief and flashed a grin before they quickly picked up the battle - eventually as Trapinch landed one last Sand Tomb, Duraludon went down and Raihan didn’t think twice before throwing a Ultra Ball at the fallen Pokemon, clicking shut with ease and dinging to signal a successful catch. Without missing a beat Raihan was scooping Trapinch into his arms and grabbing the Pokeball with vigor, pausing when he caught the other trainer praising his tired Charmander, paled when he came to the realisation… “Oh fuck, did you want to catch that?”   
  
The trainer seemed to startle at the language before grinning and standing up. “No man, keep it. You got us out of a lotta trouble there, and you landed the last hit.”   
  
Raihan grinned, attaching the ball to his belt and pulling out a pair of Oran berries for Trapinch and Charmander alike. “Name’s Raihan, see. Trapinch and I are going to compete in the Gym Challenge too. Goomy too!”   
  
The trainer adjusted his hat and grinned sharply, the Kanto starter jumping onto his shoulder, and something in Raihan’s heart jumped at the fire in his eyes. “I’m Leon, and I’m going to be the next Champion.”   
  
“You’ll have to beat me first, pal,” Raihan reminded him, flashing a toothy smile.

  
  


**2.**

By the 6th gym, Raihan was practically travelling with Leon and Sonia, what with the amount of times they had met up during their journey. Raihan was expecting them around every corner he crossed, though he seemed to be lost in thought as he traversed the snowy terrain of Route 9, not noticing the concerned looks Darude was sending him as he flapped his wings. 

They had barely pushed through the last gym battle - Sliggoo couldn’t hold his own, and he relied on Turtonator and Daraludon too much, considering his only Pokemon standing at the end was Daraludon. He didn’t even consider sending Flygon out, being four times weak to ice - he’d only be able to get one hit off before he was down. He sighed aggressively and thumped his fist against his forehead, suddenly realising the cold and shivering.

“Oi, Raihan!”   
  
He whirled around at the voice and giddily grinned as Leon chased him down, of course still wearing those thin leggings and short sleeve despite the weather. He caught up to Raihan with ease, instantly reaching behind Flygon’s antennae to give loving scratches, who instantly calmed at the touch. “Where’s Sonia?”   
  
“Back at the hotel in Circhester. I told her I wanted to get some training in,” Leon shrugged, flashing Raihan a grin. “I got my badge too, yknow.”   
  
Raihan poked out his tongue. “After me, maybe.”   
  
“C’mon then, battle me!” Leon’s eyes sparked the way they did every time he saw the chance for a battle, pulling away from Flygon who watched the trainers with a sigh.

It wasn’t like Raihan to ignore a Pokemon battle, especially when challenged by his best mate and best rival, but he found himself looking at Darude hesitantly, who didn’t look too enthused to battle. “...I don’t think we’re up for it, mate.”   
  
Leon paused, as if he didn’t expect rejection, and frowned. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Raihan shrugged; they never talked about feelings, in their months of being friends, and even now the prospect felt weird. And nice, but definitely weird.

Leon didn’t let up, nudging him. “You don’t have to tell me, but like… I want you to be okay, yeah?”   
  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Raihan found himself going red at the invasive look in those golden eyes, as if he could read everything Raihan was thinking just by looking at him intensely. He stammered slightly, before looking away and groaning, “We barely won that last badge, man. And I always lose to you - I’m of being so weak, damnit!”   
  
Leon paused. “Well, you’re not weak. You make me think harder and I always lose my cool. But, for that battle… why not get a new Pokemon?”   
  
Raihan huffed, and Leon whined at the immediate negative reaction. “Come on! Let’s go to the Wild Area and catch you something!”   
  
“And how do we do that, hot stuff?”   
  
Leon froze, before Charizard popped out of his Pokeball with a loud roar, seeming to hear the problem and offered a solution. “W-We fly, yeah! You can take your Flygon, right?”   
  
Raihan and Darude shared a blank look, before watching Charizard and Leon fly off into the light snowstorm. “Oh for fucks sake… C’mon, before he gets hurt.”   
  
-

There were so many Roggenrola roaming the large expanse of land as they landed in Hammerlocke Hills, the answer popping out to Raihan as he raced forward. “That’s it! A Gigalith is a great defense against ice types!”   
  
“Then what’re you waiting for, dragon boy?” Leon nudged. “I’ll even help you catch one.”   
  
Raihan scoffed, swatting him in the chest and stepping forward. They were both the same height, but with the way Raihan had been growing recently, he suspected that wouldn’t be for long. “Buzz off, you wanker. Watch how a real pro does it - let’s go, Darude!”

It was hours before Leon and Raihan made it back to the old city frozen in time, giggling like crazy and making their way hurriedly to the hotel before they froze, Raihan gripping the new Pokeball tightly in his hand. One look at Leon’s flowing hair and laughing face and he knew he was a goner for his best friend.

  
  


**3.**   
  
Just before they turn fifteen, Leon wipes the floor with every challenger in the League, every Gym Leader for the second time, and finally the Champion.

Raihan watches in awe and only slight disbelief as Gigantamax Charizard takes down the champions Orbeetle, who only sighs and smiles as Leon races to the middle of the field. “My, what a challenger you were. I just know you’re going to lead the region proudly.”

Leon doesn’t have time to go back to his friends - the now ex-champion is leading him away to interviews, so discuss his new responsibilities and do the mandatory paperwork, leaving Sonia and Raihan alone in their shared hotel room with too much take out food and a weird silent tension.

“Are you okay?” Sonia eventually asks, picking up on Raihan’s lack of a good mood by the way he stabs the box with his food and how quickly he eats his meal. She doesn’t flinch at the hard stare he sends her, before she sighs and places her carton down. “Raihan, it’s okay to be upset. Leon’s champion and you’re not - could've only been one of you.”   
  
“That’s not why I’m upset,” He mumbled, placing his empty carton down and resisting nicking the one they’d gotten for Leon, just in case he did show up. Of course he was upset he lost to Leon again - but really, he would’ve been furious if Leon kicked his ass and went all the way only to lose to the champion. “He’s not here to celebrate with us. Us, his friends. Instead he’s probably out at some party.”

Sonia rested against him. “He can’t help it. I feel like he’s going to be too busy for us anymore.”   
  
“He better not be,” Raihan growled, but paused when Sonia hugged him now, something they’d rarely done.

“I know you care a lot for him, Raihan, but it’s okay. I’m sure he’ll make time for us,” Sonia mumbled, muffled by the fabric of Raihan’s hoodie, which hid the way his face went aflame at her words.

“I do not  _ care  _ for him,” Raihan mumbled. Sonia didn’t budge. “He’s just my best friend. And just because he’s champ now doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna kick his arse next time.”   
  
Sonia did snort this time, pulling away to give him a knowing look. “You can’t hide from me, Raihan. I know all your secrets.”   
  
She didn’t elaborate, just continued eating dinner, and Raihan didn’t need to ask for an explanation to know what she meant.

  
  


**4.**

Months would pass without seeing Leon before he would seemingly show up out of the blue, usually only for a short period of time. Most times he and Raihan would have a battle, only for Raihan to get crushed every time and for Leon to laugh it off as if he’d nearly lost. Raihan hadn’t decided whether that was annoying or endearing, but he was leaning toward the latter. They barely kept up contact but they were easily able to pick up where they left off the last time they saw each other, as if a day had passed rather than weeks, to the point where it became natural for their limited interaction.

Leon was surprised, but supportive when he decided to take up the role from the Hammerlocke gym. It took many sleepless nights to convert the gym from the fighting dojo it was, but when it was finished, it was only natural for Raihan to declare Hammerlocke home of the Dragons.  _ “It’ll be good for you - maybe you’ll get strong enough to beat me someday,” Leon teased. _

_ “Get fucked.” _

So getting surprised by Leon’s sudden appearance is expected these days… maybe not at three am, soaking wet without his cape and looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, refusing to look at Raihan as he opens the door. He stumbles and glares when he sees Leon, “L’on?”   
  
“Can I come in?”   
  
The quiet voice shook Raihan awake and he practically dragged Leon in, grabbing the heater’s remote and cranking it up despite the warmer Spring night. “What the fuck, Leon? What are you doing here at three am, and why the  _ fuck  _ were you in the rain-”   
  
Leon ignores his words and insteads hugs him, causing Raihan to splutter at how the wet clothes instantly soak into Raihan’s pajamas. But he doesn’t push Leon away, instead holds him closer and tries to soothe his shaking friend, attempting to gently untangle the knots in his long hair (and failing). He stills when the hands clutching the back of Raihan’s shirt tighten and Leon’s breathing picks up, not even thinking before he’s kissing the side of the Champions head. “It’s okay. Let go.”   
  
And Leon does, grip threatening to tear Raihan’s shirt as he sobs loudly, letting Raihan grip his hair tightly and not hearing the soft words whispered into his ears. It’s not until his throat hurts and sobs calm down that he finally hears what Raihan is saying, voice low and almost sultry in his ear.  _ “It’s okay Lee, I’m right here. You’re okay everything will be okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you-” _

Leon gently pushes away with a red face, both from the crying and from Raihan’s words, and Raihan’s heart skips a beat. “...I miss you.”   
  
“Leon…”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Leon sighed shakily. “That I never have time for you and Sonia. They just keep throwing things for me to do and I can’t do it anymore, it’s too much-”   
  
“Hey, quit it,” Raihan took his shoulders in his larger hands and smiled carefully at Leon. “This is your dream, isn’t it? To aspire trainers to become strong?”   
  
“Yeah, but-”   
  
“You’re doing a great job at it, better than I could’ve,” Raihan admitted, only slightly bitter about the fact, but he’d gotten used to it long ago. That Leon being Champion and Raihan being the 8th Gym Leader was just how they were meant to be. “So many people in Galar respect how strong you are and want to be like you, Leon. Would you really take that all back?”   
  
Leon shrugged, and Raihan sighed, pulling him closer again. “What do you need, Leon?”   
  
“Can I stay?”   
  
Raihan’s hand on the back of Leon’s neck caused him to shiver, Raihan only pulling him closer gently. “Of course you can. But get your arse into the shower before you get sick.”   
  
Leon laughs as he’s pushed through the halls towards Raihan’s bedroom and then ensuite, leaving Raihan in his stranded bedroom, lying back and groaning loudly because Leon was about to shower in his private bathroom, and this would be the death of him.

  
  


**5.**

To put it lightly, Leon looked like shit. His hair was a mess, would most likely have to be cut a little shorter, and he was covered in blood stained bandages barely keeping together large wounds. Raihan was in internal mess as he sat in his hospital room all day and eventually night, praying for the moment he woke up healthy and raring to go.

He was startled by a dry cough, long before the sun was scheduled to rise, and immediately rose. “Leon?”   
  
“W-Water.”   
  
Raihan fumbled with only the moon as his light, bringing back a plastic cup for Leon and helping him sit up. “That’s it, not too fast, don’t choke, slowly…”   
  
Eventually the cup was empty and Leon fell back, groaning at the immediate pain that happened. “Idiot, wait for once, would you?”   
  
Leon grinned at him, because of course he would. Even after he nearly dies, after the entire region nearly falls to Rose’s schemes, he decides to smile like the ball of sunshine he is. Raihan decides not to think too much about the way he reaches out and grabs Leon’s hand not connected to the drip, which squeezes back in an almost painful grip, golden eyes tired. “Are you okay?”   
  
“I’m not the one in a hospital bed, aren’t I?” Raihan says dryly, loving the way Leon’s face heats up in embarrassment. “W-Well…”

“Relax, princess, I’m fine. Nobody was hurt worse than you.”   
  
Leon cleared his throat. “So then… the champion battle is next.”   
  
Raihan sighed, because really, what else would Leon be thinking about. “Uh huh, they’ve penciled it in for Friday. And you better not lose, you hear me? It’s my job to beat you.”   
  
Leon grinned. “I thought it was your job to lose.”   
  
“Oi!”   


Raihan’s heart dropped when Leon laughed, only beginning to choke a few seconds later as a sharp pain formed in his ribs. Despite that, he was still grinning as he sat back, not saying anything to Raihan as he fell asleep, hands still intertwined. Raihan couldn’t bring himself to pull away, finally falling asleep with his back in an awkward arch and listening to the lull of Leon’s evened breath, finally sedated that his friend was okay.

**+1**

Leon lost.

Leon  _ lost.  _ For the first time in nearly ten years. 

His Charizard falls to the largened form of Victor’s Drednaw, both loudly cheering with the crowd as they scream for their new champion - for the battle that shook their grounds since the last champion arose. Raihan can almost feel every emotion Leon does as he covers his face for a short period of time, only to throw away his hat and begin cheering along with the crowd for Victor. The way Leon masks away the pain fools everyone but Raihan, who can see his dropped shoulders and hear his lethargic responses to the interviewers. 

He waits in his hotel room, not having to wait longer than an hour before Leon is knocking on his door with no warning. He lets Leon into his room with no argument, “Shouldn’t you be at the afterparty?”   
  
“I lost.”

“Yeah-”   
  
“I… I’m sorry it wasn’t you.”   
  
Raihan was startled by the response, looking like a flopping Magikarp when Leon finally looked at him, silence filling the hotel room. “Leon…”   
  
“I wanted it to be you,” Leon whispered, and he almost looked like he was shaking. “I never wanted to lose, but- well. You’re the only trainer who’s threatened my championship title.”   
  
“And then Victor came along,” Raihan had a sour note to his tone, coming over to Leon who seemed so far away. “Leon, do you seriously mean that?”   
  
He nodded.    
  
“And… you think I’m mad?”   
  
He nodded again, this time more hesitantly. Raihan gently took his cheeks in his hands, causing Leon to look up at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. “Leon, you dense idiot, of course I’m not. I don’t care that you lost. Victor was tough, and if I’m honest, I knew he would win when I battled him.”   
  
Leon shot him a dark look, and Raihan’s throat bunch up before he let out a dry chuckle. “He’s really strong, Leon, but so are you. Blimey, the last time I beat you in battle, we didn’t have 8 badges. It was never about becoming champion, Leon - I haven’t cared about that in fucking forever. I just care about you.”   
  
The slip of the words cause them both to freeze up, Leon’s look softening incredibly. “You do?”   
  
Raihan still has yet to let go of Leon. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t, “Yeah.”   
  
“How much?”   
  
“Too much.”

Raihan is immediately pulled down to Leon’s height as a sob wrings through the room and their lips are harshly pushed together. It’s a messy kiss with little coordination, and it’s wet because Leon is crying like the sap he is, but Arceus there is no other way Raihan would want it. He doesn’t want to redo it because Leon is refusing to let him go and is snogging him like the Earth was preparing to swallow them whole - like Eternatus was threatening their lives again.

When they pull back for much needed air, Raihan is kissing Leon again, this time with much more accuracy and certainty that makes the kiss go smoother. Leon is putty in his arms and doesn’t complain when Raihan’s sharp canine poke his teeth, pulling away with a face red as a Tamato Berry when he sits back on the bed. “Rai..”   
  
“Leon, fuck, you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? For your oblivious arse to notice how much I fucking love you?”

Leon falls back onto the bed and clutches Raihan’s shoulders as he towers over him, face distraught and completely open. “You do?”   
  
“Of course I do,” Raihan choked, leaning down and kissing Leon hurriedly. Desperately, as if he can’t get enough, before pulling back with wild blue eyes, staring into Leon’s own golden and aching ones. “Say it. Please, sweetheart.”   
  
Leon pulls the headband off Raihan’s head to let his dreadlocks flow over the side of his hair, cusping his cheek as Raihan had only minutes ago. He waits until Raihan closes his eyes before he whispers between them, “I love you too.”   
  
Raihan’s eyes stay shut as he smiles, “Again.”   
  
“I love you. Raihan, I love you.”   
  
Raihan reaches down and kisses him again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> unimportant but in my head, leon realises he's in love with raihan during the fourth scene. take that what you will


End file.
